


eye for eye

by rawrz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, ben and jeff are homoerotic, fuck it im self projecting onto y/n, inconsistent updates, mentions of bugs under skin, slendermansion - Freeform, the pastas live together, what the fuck do i add on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrz/pseuds/rawrz
Summary: they were a bug person he was a demon could i make it anymore obvious
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

6:49 PM

your heart beat faster than ever, slowly walking away from the body. your hand shot down, 

_'oh shit oh fuck oh shit oh fuck oh shit oh fuck oh shit'_ the same words repeating in your head, over and over. 

"KURT! KURT !!" a voice yelled across the stage from you. you rushed your head up to look at the skinny man next to you, rushing over to the other skinny man in the red jacket. you hadn't bothered to learn their names, or their character's names. you weren't gonna know them anyway, seeing as you're gonna graduate soon.

The show passes by like any other, not really having anything new happening. _why am i even doing theatre, it's not like i wanna become an actor'_

You head over outside, where you see your guardian in that all familiar white suv. oh god.

The woman in the car spots you infront of the door, immediately honking the car honk thing. 

You speed-walk over to the car, getting inside the backseat and tossing your bag over to the other seat. 

tuning out your mother's lecture, well, step mother, you looked out the window. you've always loved forest scenes, just so many critters, and no people, and so many animals. it's practically heaven to you. well, it would be if you were actually allowed outside. 

just imagining it makes your back tingle (in a good way). nature is just so beautiful and amazing and perfect and its just your favourite thing in the world. if only you could live in the forest with no body around, surrounded by fauna and beauty and you could ṁ̷͍ü̴̙r̴̻̾d̷̙̾e̷̲͛r̵̬̎ ̷̩͒ã̷̢n̸̼͠y̴͙͌o̵̥̿n̵̺̋e̴̛̮ ̵̻̋y̸̬̏o̶͚͛u̶̘̿ ̸͍̄w̷̛͔å̵̬n̴͕̈t̶̗̀ wait what. no. you don't murder people. that was. weird. it almost felt like... you got possessed for a second ?!?$!%?!$ no thats not it, you can't be possessed you would've definitely k̶̛̠í̵̝l̶͖l̸̺͝é̸̖d̶͓̃ ̷̪̔s̵̹̽ó̷̖m̴̞̓e̸̢͐o̸̞͗n̶̤͌e̵̽͜ ̷̪͋b̸̮̔y̷̰͂ ̶̗̑n̶̫͝ő̷̤w̴͍͛ wait no i dont kill people wait what what w̸h̴a̷t̸ w̵͕͍̠͗͠h̸̫̭̹̖͔͝a̵͚̖̲̬͐̓͐̕͜t̸͓̦̀̃͝ w̸̰̥̘̺͗͛̆h̵̉ͅa̵̧̨͇̮͖̺̯̔͘ţ̵̧̤͇͇̭͓̗̥͉̎̅̔̍̏͠ ẘ̵̢̛̬̥͙͉̳̗̙̜͇͙̭͙̂̅̍̊̋̍͒͝ͅh̴̨̧͎̙̥̺̐͛̓̀̔̀̿͑̚͝͝ạ̷̲͎̳̫̱̠̱̖̦̟́̂̿̏͆̽̓̒̾͘ͅt̷̠͍͙͚̰͉̔͆̓ w̷̰̜̤̣͇̦̺̭̳͖̪̩̝̪̬̮̗͂̆̈͛̈́̈̇̀̊̐͝͠h̸̨̢̛̤͖̓̔͋̄̊̍̿̍̑̈́̅͗͊̎͒͆̑͜͝a̷̘̖̜̥̝͇͐̆͜ţ̵̛̛̛̪̩͚͓̮̜̖͇̻̲̈́͗͂̇͂̊͗̕͝ w̴̡̡̛̪͎̯̣͖̭̱̮̥̯̖̫̟̫͕͚̻͔̰̘͇̟̃̀̎͐͂͂̉̑̑͊̍̈́͒͗͘͝͠h̶̢̧̨̡̧̧̨̰̼̖̹̭͈̞͕̜̦̙͓̯̤̟̓̋̇͂ͅạ̴̢̨͍͔͍̟̹̙̪͍̰̙̠͉͚̪̱͍̰̗̎̐͆̽̑̇́͐͐̈́̓̈́̃͊̉͑͗̈́͋̄̄͛̐̐̕̚͝t̵̗̝̥͓̜͇̰̱̟̜̰͋̃͊̔͒̑͐͋͘͠ 

you snap back in to reality and find your mother is now dead silent. she still looks furious, so you decide to still stay quiet, not moving a muscle.

~~~

7:16 PM

You head up to your room and change into a white t-shirt, with black shorts and socks. tired, you instantly lay on the bed and close your eyes to try to fall asleep. oops! you have insomnia and can't sleep. your eyes start hurting, as they have been since you left the show. you roll over from your bed to your nightstand and look at the plants you have in your room, shining in the moonlight from your window. your eyes mainly focus on the glass globe shaped terrarium on your nightstand, which was one of the first plants you've gotten, and your favourite. 

your hand softly brushes through the leaves hanging out, stroking each individual leaf gently. 

a tall figure stands infront of your window. you notice it, but don't pay any mind to it. you've been seeing stuff recently, so it's probably that again.

sighing, you get up and grab your watering can, and start pouring the liquid onto the plants. the soil soaks it up, and you smile a little.

~~~

5:32 PM

saturday evening, staring at your roof, head empty no thoughts. your weekly schedule. 

suddenly, the door slams open and your head fills with panic and adrenaline. you hear a voice yell your name, and your eyes start bawling. you start slowly opening your door, but instead a tall figure flung it open. 

the woman screams at you, holding your report card. she goes on and on, but you're not listening to her. ignoring her words, you thought about whatever you're thinking about. 

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME ?? YOU UNGREATFUL CHILD-" 

boom. she smacks you in her face, pushing you down and slightly bruising your cheeck. you bawl into tears, and she slaps you again, not as hard as before. 

tears fall out your eyes like a water fall, not stopping or slowing down. she looks down at you in anger and throws the paper down at you. 

_'why'd i have to stay with her... why couldn't i have stayed with dad..... he wouldn't do this'_

she leaves the room, not even bothering to close the door. 

_'why can't she just leave me alone... why can't i just leave her..... why can't i just k̷̛͔͛ḯ̴͍͖̤̚l̶̤̯̲̓͝l̸͍̒͑͜ ̵̨̞̹͛̽̓h̶̜̥̅̂ͅḙ̴̑̃̅r̸̨̢̥̋̎͛.... i̴̦̻͑̏̄ ̷̦̽̾w̸̧͙̅ȃ̸̮̤̇̈́ṅ̵͗͊͜n̴̰̫̟͋͠a̸̬̹̐ ̴̳̂͘ķ̵̭̫͊͘͝i̵̞̽l̶͖̭̈́̇ͅl̵̤̈́ ̵͖͓̣͛̔̕h̷̘͑͌́e̴̩̰̍̎̑ṛ̶̛̺͓̌ ̵̙̅... i̷͔̱̳͑m̸̥͋́̏ ̴̪̞̤͗̀͑g̵̣ǫ̷̱̪̒͊̃n̵͚̯͉͒̊͗n̶̯̆̓̾ã̴̲̾ ̶̝͌̓k̷̟̮͕̓ĭ̸͖̥͜ḻ̷̪̥̍̔̂l̵̢̧̖̉̂ ̷̢͊̒͘h̸̖̍̔e̸̘̮͊̔̉ṟ̷̯̋... ̵̘̙̿̐͒ḱ̵̥̪̇̂ï̷͚̠̕l̵̰̝͍̒̇..l̷̼̪̀́̏ ̶͉͗k̴̰̈́͑ḯ̷̠l̶̻̽̇ḽ̵̨̫̄ ̷̢̲̎̔h̵̹̜̫̑e̸͕̣̅͜͝ŗ̸̞͉͋̾......'_

grabbing yourself off the floor, you grab your terrarium and slowly creep into the bathroom. the sound of water rushing boils your blood, as you creep ever so closer to your horrible mother. 

you open the shower curtain and throw the ball-shaped glass to the woman, dirt falling everywhere. she screams, both in pain and anger. 

you grab the shower head and beat it over head, again and again. and again. and again. and again. and again. 

you repeat it until your arms were too worn out to move. you look down at the lifeless body under you, only just realizing what you've done. in a panic, you rush out of the bathroom. 

scurrying to your room, you change into an olive green t-shirt, with black arm warmers and black cargo pants. adding on, you put on some leaf green t-shirt, and grab a pair of old black sneakers that've been rotting away in the back of your dresser. 

a knock comes from the front door, alerting you. the adrenaline comes rushing back to your body as you panick. trying to think of a way to escape. 

there's no other people in the house, and your room is right next to the shower. you'd be caught instantly, and you don't wanna spend the rest of your golden years in some stupid jail cell. 

"Blair !! We're here, open up !!"

ugh, blair. the name of that stupid witch you just murdered. 

focusing on the problem at hand, you decide the only way to leave the house was to jump out your window. 

_better than nothing i guess_

you leap out the window, breaking the glass and gaining some cuts.

~~~  
7:09 PM

running through the forest for what seems like forever (an hour and a half), you find a small shed near a cliff. 

it looks worn out, like no one's used it for years. 

_shit im gonna die aren't i_

slowly stepping into the shed, you try to find the light switch (if there possibly is one) (spoiler alert: there isn't)

walking through the shed, arms out to find any sources of light. 

suddenly, you feel an odd liquid under your shoe

oh shit. its blood. 

you jump and fall down, shaking all 4x4 meters of the rotten wooden shed. 

"They're in here!" 

oh shit you're dead

fuck fuck fuck fuck f̶̗̍u̶͕̕c̶͍̅k̸̨̃ fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck f̷̮̈́u̷͖͝c̵̜̾k̸̫͊ fuck f̸̼͊ụ̶̿c̵̠͐k̶̦͓̈́ fuuuuu̸̢̹̹͑uuuuuuuuuù̵̯̘uuuu̸̢̹̹͑uuuuuu̸̳̤͚̍uuuu̸̳̤͚̍uuuuuuu̸̢̹̹͑uuuuuuuuuuu̸̢̹̹͑uuuuuuù̵̯̘uuuuuuuuuuuu̸̳̤͚̍uuuuck shit

panick fills your head, trying to figure out what to do.

you hear footsteps slowly walking closer to the shed, still not moving a muscle. 

suddenly you hear the screams of like 5 people

rushing to a hole in the wall, you peek out the tiny space in between the logs of wood.

a tall figure is barely seen in the soft moonlight, right before you black out and collapse.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mm yes real creepypasta time

6:37 PM

_Where am i.. why am i laying on the ground... grass ?? wha-_

you shoot up, looking back down from the dirt you were just laying on. quickly getting up, you look around.

it appears you are in an extremely froggy forest, with nothing but trees and cold air sorrounding you.

 _what the hell... how did i get here... why did i get here....._

trying to remember the events prior to waking up here, it all comes back to you. 

lol that bitch is finally dead

but oddly enough you can't seem to remember events before that day... all you remember is killing mother, your name and vague information about yourself. 

_i'm y/n... right?_

trying to remember more about yourself, you suddenly feel a fast wind come behind you. 

you hastily turn around, only to see no one there. 

before you could even turn around, a foot comes rushing to your back, kicking you down in a second.

the figure pulls your arm behind, stopping you from any sudden movements

trying to turn your head around, you see a white humanoid creature from the corner of your eye. 

the man turns you around, forcing you to look at him. he had pasty white skin, greasy black hair and a smile carved into the sides of his mouth.

"who're you"

"y/n"

"OH oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh okay lol" 

he jumps up, giving you space to stand. he puts his knife in his hoodie pocket. 

reaching his hand out, presumably to shake yours, he says with a grin "i'm jeff"

"okay... cool....." 

you two just. stand there. awkwardly. heh.

trying to break the silence, you ask, "so erhm... did you also maybe.. murder ur parent or parents or ehhrm parental guardian or something..... judging by your.. appearance"

"no offense or anything"

a giggle escapes from jeff's mouth,

"yeah, i mean everyone here probs has. except for uhh. no.w that i think about it not. everyone's killed their parents so ooooooo i guess its just you and me huh" 

"heh, so we're our own little squad aren't we?" you chuckle

"well, i guess you could call it that. ya look cool by the way. never seen anyone with the cool spiky stuff on your face and the bugs in your skin. super dope" "s- spiky stuff ?? BUGS ?? IN MY SKIN ??" you throw your hands on your face and sure enough, you feel spiky vines over your face, and some bugs crawling on and under them. "you didn't know ?? damn are you like blind or something - i mean you do have white eyes-" "WHAGT ??" "oh my god here" jeff grabs a broken shard of glass from his hoodie pocket, "use this as a mirror" you grab it from his hands and look at yourself in it. you had sharp-rose like vines right next to your eye, over your mouth and under your chin that came from a dead flower crown on your head. you had pearl white pupils, and your clothes, which consisted of a muted green knitted sweater and black army pants were all ripped up and had a couple healed scars from them. as you inspect closer, you do notice bumps moving under your skin. you attempt to touch one, but it just runs away. _HOW DID I NOT FEEL ANY OF THESE. HOW DID I EVEN MANAGE TO LOOK LIKE THIS. OH MY GOD. I MEAN. ITS COOL IM CLOSER WITH NATURE BUT. M_ jeff grabs the mirror, kicking you out of your own head. "ahh, i guess i gotta go now. ya know. stabby stuff." he muttered, "stab ya later!"

he ran into the forest while waving, and grinning. persumably. 

all that was left was you. awkward, confused, and dumb you. all alone. in a foggy forest. what the fuck.

the best option right now was to probably try to find a place. there has to be like a totally creepy house in this forest. like those movies. shiverr.

walking and walking and walking, until finally reaching your "destination"

it was an old creepy mansion. very creepy.

it looked to be 3 stories high, made out of old rotten black wood, and wooden planks covering up the shattered glasses. 

walking towards the door, when someone dashed into it before you could even touch the handle. 

"WHERE THE HELL IS JEFF ??" the woman screamed

a blonde boy on the couch turned around, it appears he has a lollipop in his mouth. seems as if he's sitting next to a brown haired girl, her thick hair covering the rest of her body. 

"dunno man. he left like a couple minutes ago." the boy sounded annoyed. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT"

she kicked a chair. then stormed off into the 2nd floor. blep.

"hey new kid" 

"im older than you"

"okay" 

holding the urge to smack this kid, instead walking behind the couch.

watching the two children play some game for like 3 minutes, the blonde one finally breaks the silence.

"you a pedo or something?" 

you smack the kid. 

"funny. cool vines btw"

"thanks they misteriously appeared on my face and i have no memory of how they got here"

"average creepypasta backstory"

walking away from the two, you look over to the other side of the house, which is a kitchen. you see a tall lanky figure with black clothing covering their entire body, even a blue mask is covering their face.

being the dumb bitch you are, you head over to the kitchen and stand next to the guy. he doesn't have any boobs, so you're assuming he's a guy. 

opening the fridge, you see a box of the best drink ever. a.k.a ✨apple juice✨. you grab the box and punch the straw through the hole. sipping on it a little, your eyes instantly light up. best. drink. ever

still sipping on the appy juice, you decide to try and make convo with the other being next to you. 

"hey"

"hey" he replies. "new?"

"yeah"

"i'm jack. just call me ej"

"cool. i'm y/n. don't have a cool nickname yet"

he nods. 

_'why do i suck at conversing so bad holy fuck im gonna kms'_

"eheheh so uhm.. how'd you become a sociopathic serial killer?"

"sacrificed to a cult" 

you raise your eyebrows a little, "oh. cool. i killed my step mom. yk. normal edgy killer backstory stuff."

"yeah im p sure like. 2 other people did the same in the 'killing ur parental guardian' thing so maybe you can bond with them or something"

"yeah i've met both. talked to only one though. he seems cool" 

"he's annoying. but he is pretty impressive" 

you giggle a littile.

"gotta go do some sociopathic serial killer stuff now," he sighs, setting down an empty glass he's been holding this entire time that you somehow didn't see

"good luck"

he walks out the door.

 _'wait... sacrificed to a cult..... so that means he's a demon right.. that means..'_ blood rushes to your cheeks 

_'i can finally live my dream of monster fucking!'_ your throat closes up, making you choke and spit out some apple juice in the process. 

looking around trying to see if someone heard, thankfully no one did. hopefully.

_'mm.. nah..... i probably can't get with him, he's probably out of my league. sigh._

feeling defeated, you decide to head upstairs to look around the place more and maybe make it feel more like home since you're presumably gonna stay here for a while.

"oh!" the blonde one shouts right before you get up the stairs, "we like, all have seperate rooms so you can just grab one that's not taken. aka, the one that's door isn't broken."

you nod at him

walking around the 2nd floor, you finally find a door that's not broken. opening it slowly, you find a bed, some dried blood in the corner, a bunch of dust and cobwebs, and a vanity table with a broken mirror and stool with it. 

_'home sweet home i guess'_

laying on the bed, you check your pockets to see if you have anything remotely interesting

your fingers touch on a cold hard object, and you pull it out instanly. 

_'my phone !! oh my god i forgot i hid this in these pants. this is absolutely amazing'_

turning it on, you decide to check your favourite social media app; instagram 

you open it up and find the first post you see is a missing post from one of your friends. _oh god_

you click the read more on the caption, and it's a long ass paragraph of how they're oh so worried about you and that they love you and blah blah blah

 _what the fuck is this bitch on we never liked eachother help_

scrolling to the next post, its just some other boring photo of you. you scroll and scroll and scroll again but don't find anything interesting.

_this is boring. fuck_

standing up from your bed, you instantly hear a crashing sound from just outside your bedroom. you open the door and see quite a familiar figure on the ground. it's jeff. and he has fallen through the roof. somehow.

he gets up, seemingly unphased and uninjured. he sneezes, quite loudly. 

"why is it so dusty in here oh my fuck laying on this dusty dirty ass floor felt like i was in a goddamn uhhhh whats dust made out of"

you shrug your shoulders. the blonde kid comes in, floating and still sucking on that lollipop from before. 

"see, jeff you always complain about it being dusty and dirty but you never do anything about it. why don't you clean up around here instead of making my ears hurt ??"

"i'm a weak man, ben. i can't hold a broom for more than 3 minutes before i decide to break it." 

"oh my god you are a dumbass im gonna eat your ass one day" 

"good luck trying, bitch boy" 

they runoff together. i think they're gay.

but you move onto other things. trying to figure out what to do to kill some time, you decide to clean the house. yes. this entire 3 story house that probably has some weird torture dungeon under it. perfect plan. 

wandering throughout the place, you find a door that looks like its the bathroom. assuming that it atleast has a mop inside, you open the door and get ready for the absolute horrible stentch it probably has. to your surprise, it has a - lavender scent ??

 _damn, what shampoo do these bitches use_

it looks spotless, doesn't look like a bathroom you'd expect inside a killer mansion. this is definitely what you least expected, but you're greatful they atleast keep this one thing clean. good for them ig.

you grab a broom and mop from the corner of the room and sweep up the place. 

~~~

8:21 PM

you've finally finished sweeping up the place, it took over two hours because this mansion is a goddamn giant but you've reached the almost end of your cleaning journey. all that's left is a couple rooms on the first floor and you're good to go. 

throughout your sweeping adventure you've met a couple faces who you didn't bother to introduce yourself to, as they didn't introduce themself to you. 

you finally decide to head up to your now clean room, and get some rest after a long 2-hours day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haii srry if like sometimes this shit is ooc or something i am extremely dumb and really just wanted to write some dumb shit so. yeah sorry if some parts are shitty. or unfunny. because i am both. haha self depracating joke funny. anyways have a good day yall hope u got atleast some enjoyment out of this shithole i made.


End file.
